This Crazy Little Bludger Called Love
by Adain
Summary: Harry's third year Fred and George pull pranks and find romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter books are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Oliver paced back and forth before the board with a frantic air about him. There had been too many surprises this early in the season and if he wanted to win the Quidditch Cup before he graduated it had to be this year. He had just gotten finished crafting yet another of his elaborate strategies. The rest of the team sat there in front of him, waiting for him to speak. Fred and George watched in amusement. They knew exactly what their captain was all worked up about. Finally he stopped pacing and spoke.  
  
"As you all know, our first game of the year is against HufflePuff. The first game is crucial since it sets the tone for the rest of the season. Also I just found out that HufflePuff has a new beater as well as a new seeker. Now, we've played HufflePuff many times and won against them many times, but this new beater represents the unknown, so we must plan for it....."   
  
Oliver continued to expound upon his latest plan, but neither Fred or George were listening they were too busy planing their next prank. Wood was too wrapped up in his own brilliance to notice. He was obviously taking this whole "new beater thing" way too seriously. Everyone was relived when he finally let them go.  
  
"For heaven's sake", Fred laughed as they headed upstairs to the boys dormitory, "you'd think with all this fuss he's making that Hufflepuff had acquired some sort of new secret weapon."  
  
"I wonder who he is? Wood made such a big deal about it and he didn't even mention his name." George snickered.  
  
"I don't think he even bothered to find out, too busy thinking up another plan to look into such an insignificant detail. Perhaps we should just ask Cedric."  
  
"I'm sure Wood would find the information useful."  
  
******  
  
The twins encountered Cedric, the Hufflepuff captain, the next day as they were walking down the hall.  
  
"Oi, Cedric" Fred shouted  
  
Cedric turned to see who had called to him. "Getting ready for the game?" he asked when he saw that is was Fred and George.  
  
"You know it," George replied, "Hear you've got a new beater."  
  
"Sure have. Worried?"  
  
"Nope, just curious. Wood in all his plan making frenzy forgot to mention his name."  
  
"Not a him it's a her. Renee Henderson, the only girl to try out, made the team."  
  
"Wow those other guys must have been pretty pathetic to be beaten by a girl!" George smirked.  
  
"Actually, you'd be surprised." was all Cedric said before he headed to his next class.  
  
"What was that all about?" Fred asked as he and his twin continued down the hall.  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"That last remark that you made, you ought to know by now, girls can play Quiddich just as well as guys. I mean you have daily proof in Angelina, Alica, and Katie, who by the way would have all slapped you if they had heard you just now. And of course lets not forget Cho the Ravenclaw seeker.  
  
"Yea, but that's different. Those positions require mostly speed, accuracy, and agility. Being a beater requires much more strength."  
  
"There have been professional woman beaters George." Fred informed him, troubled by this unexpected attitude in his twin.  
  
"Yea, but none of them were real girls, I mean they were girls, but they didn't act like it. Sometimes they didn't even look like it, what with those huge body builder muscles and all. I know for a fact that none of the HufflePuff girls are like that."  
  
"Whatever" was all Fred could say, obviously nothing was going to convince George, they just have to see at the game.  
  
******  
  
Renee took her Quiddich broom out of her trunk. It was the latest Clean Sweep model. Her father had given it to her as a good luck present this summer. She'd tried out for the team for the past three years and hadn't been able to make the team until this one. She was ecstatic that she would actually get to use it, she'd been training for this ever since she had learned how to fly. She was in love with the game and it was a dream come true to be able to play it, and as a beater no less.   
  
Her father had been so proud of her when she had written and told him. He had been a beater for Hufflepuff when he had gone to Hogworts. That was one of the reasons she had wanted this particular position so much. When she was a little girl he used to tell her blow by blow accounts of his Quiddich matches for bed time stories. She had gone to sleep and dreamed she was the one smacking those bludgers and defending her team mates.  
  
Renee looked, as George so elegantly put it, like a real girl. She had strawberry blond hair that went to down to the middle of her back and green eyes. She wore make up like other girls and she was fairly pretty by most people's standards. She was rather short, and a little slight, but with wiry, well defined arm muscles. Her father had helped her train, lending her his considerable expertise. They'd practiced together since she was ten. She smiled to herself as she put the broom back. It was the best feeling in the world to have gotten something she had worked so hard for.  
  
******  
  
Renee waited with the rest of her team mates for the game to begin. She was nervous, it was her first game and they were playing Giffindor. She didn't want to have to write her father and tell him she'd lost her very first game. He'd understand of course, but.... She didn't have time to finish that thought because the signal was given and they mounted their brooms and flew out on to the field.  
  
George stared across at the HufflePuff team. The new beater was most definitely a girl, no doubt about that. Her green eyes were actually quite pretty, too bad he'd have to embarrass her with his superior skill as a beater.   
  
The game was intense. Between the storm and the new beater George was kept busy. Much to his surprise she was good, better then the other HufflePuff beater. It was all George could do to keep up with her, though keep up with her he did. Bluggers sailed back and forth across the field and he pushed himself to his limits, he wasn't going to let a girl make a fool of him. Fred was left to concentrate mostly on the other beater. The game was going well and Griffindor was up fifty. That was when Cedric spotted the snitch.  
  
Renee didn't see everything that happened. She was too busy managing the bludgers and battling the wind and rain to notice the dementors entering the stadium. One minute Cedric and Harry were neck to neck after it and the next Harry was on the ground and Cedric had the snitch. Shocked she joined the other players who were gathering around Harry.  
  
They'd won, but somehow it didn't feel good. She never wanted her first game of Quidditch to end this way. She just hoped he wasn't dead. She just stood and stared as Dumbledor took charge of the situation, running the dementors off and whisking Harry off on a stretcher. There seemed to be noting to do but go back to the locker room and get changed. As she left the field she heard Cedric demanding loudly for a rematch.  
  
In the girls locker room she meet up with the Griffindor chasers. "That was a great game." Angelina told her as they put their equipment. "Yea, you kicked some serious butt, I've never seen Fred and George have to hustle so hard before." Alica agreed.  
  
"Thanks", Renee accepted the compliment with a smile, "you guys were great too. I'm sorry about Harry, if it hadn't been for him getting hurt you guys would have won."  
  
All three girls smiled and replied at once "We know."  
  
As the Griffindor chasers left the locker room to see Harry Angelina came up to her. "Hey the twins and I are going to Hogsmead in a few weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. You seem pretty cool and I'd like to be friends."  
  
Renee agreed happily. She'd never had any friends outside her own house before. Even more then that, here was one of the best Quidditch players in the school wanting to be her friend. This year looked to be the best so far.  
  
******  
  
"All right I admit it, she's good." George looked at his twin sourly.  
  
"More then just good, she's as good as we are." Fred pointed out.  
  
Not wanting to talk about Renee anymore George changed the subject. "So do you plan on making any moves this weekend? It's about time you let Angelina know you fancy her."  
  
"I'm just biding my time, letting the Weasley charm work it's magic." Fred informed him  
  
"Yea, well don't you think it's been working for long enough? You've fancied her ever since the first year we joined the Quidditch team. She should be ready to fall madly for you by now."  
  
Now it was Fred's turn to change the subject. "So are you ready to execute stage one of our prank?"  
  
"I got a hold of the blue hair dye, what about you?"  
  
"Snape keeps his shampoo bottle on the top shelf in his private rooms."  
  
"So when do you want to do it?"  
  
"Well we have a break in our classes just when he's teaching first year potions."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
******  
  
The next day in potions class Renee had trouble not laughing. Snape entered the class room, his usual dignity marred by the fact that his hair was a brilliant blue. When everyone saw the temper he was in, however they quickly wiped away their grins. Renee knew, as did everyone else whose handy work this was. George and Fred Weasley had struck again.  
  
George and Fred stood before Professor McGonagall receiving the usual lecture and dole of detention. They tried to talk their way out of it by explaining that they were just doing an experiment to see if Snape actually washed his hair, but for some reason it didn't work. They would have to serve detention with Snape, who was sure to come up with something extra nasty as repayment for the hair. Really, they didn't know why he was so upset, it would wash out in a day or two.  
  
Please send me reviews. No flaming please, lets keep it polite. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter books are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Renee Henderson on our trip to Hogsmede.", Angelina informed them when they meet in the Giffindor common room and were greeted with the sight of one more person then they had expected.  
  
"No, not at all" Fred answered before George could speak. After watching his twin all week a suspicion was growing in his mind that his frustration with her had nothing to do with Quidditch.  
  
The first stop once they got into the town was their mandatory trip to Zonko's. Fred and George set about collecting the supplies they would need for the next stage of their big prank. Angelina and Renee wandered around the shop looking at the endless supplies of gags and pranks.  
  
"So, where are you from?", Angelina ask her as she examined a bin full of quills enchanted to only write gibberish.  
  
"I'm from Wales."  
  
"And how many brothers did you say you have?"   
  
"Three, all older then me."  
  
"Did all of them play Qidditch for HufflePuff?"  
  
"Yep, Justin was a keeper, Eric and Allen were both chasers."  
  
"Wow and your dad played it too?"  
  
"Uh-huh, he was a beater like me. He used to play professionally too, until he hurt his shoulder. Now he's working in the Muggle Relations department of the Ministry of Magic. My brother's a professional player too."  
  
"Wow that's an awful lot to live up to. Did you ever feel any pressure?"  
  
"Not really, dad never made any of us try out and he would have understood if any of us didn't want to play."  
  
"What do you plan on doing when you graduate? Fred and George are opening a joke shop."  
  
"That seems fitting for them. I want to be a teacher, maybe for one of the wizarding primary schools. And you, what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"I don't know really what I want to do yet."  
  
They went back to talking Quidditch until Fred and George were finished. As they were heading out Renee spotted a rather hideous looking false nose. "That would look very well on Snape don't you think?" She asked laughing at the mental picture of Snape trying to look dignified with something like that on his face. Fred picked up the nose and held it up against his own face. "I think it's the perfect finishing touch to our little project, what do you think George."  
  
"I suppose so." George replied reluctantly. The thing really was hideous and it was a good idea, he just wished he had thought of it himself.  
  
They purchased the false nose and went to The Three Broomsticks for drinks. They consumed large quantities of butterbeer and sweets while they chatted. George seemed a bit sulky, but Fred was lively enough. They discussed possibilities for future pranks on Snape.  
  
"You know Christmas is coming up soon, I'm thinking Snape dressed up as Santa Claus." Renee giggled. As she spoke, she realized she had drunk too much Butterbeer and eaten way too much sugar. The other's were a bit surprised to hear something like that coming from such a well behaved Hufflepuff.  
  
"Oh and a singing cauldron, I'm thinking, 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'." Angelina said taking another swig form her mug. Fred and George just looked at her confused.  
  
"It's a song from a muggle musical.", she explained and sung a bit for them  
  
Both Fred and George agreed that the idea was a good one. They all put their heads together and tried to figure out how to make it happen.  
  
"We could sneak into his office and enchant it."  
  
"Yea, but we don't know how."  
  
"Well, I am doing some research in the restricted section for one of my classes. I hear there are several interesting prank books, if I could get a hold of a camera or something....."  
  
George smiled wickedly, "Leave that up to me."  
  
The rest of the evening was spent brainstorming new prank ideas, with some really good ones coming from Angelina and Renee. Fred had never realized his team mate could be so creative. George was surprised that a Hufflepuff could have a knack for pranking. He'd always thought they were boring and unimaginative. It was a productive evening and by the time they headed back to their respective common rooms the twins had a list of pranks long enough to last them all year.  
  
******  
  
The next day no one thought anything of it when Collin Chreeve's camera went missing. They all just figured that someone had just gotten sick of all his picture taking. Renee concealed it in her robes when she went to the library to do her research. She finished it with a little time to spare, so she found the books she had mentioned to the twins, and began snapping pictures.  
  
It took them a while to developed the pictures, but when they did they had all the information they needed to enchant Snape's cauldron so that, whenever he approached it, it would break out into song. It would be the twin's duty to sneak into his office and perform the spell.   
  
"You do realize that if we're caught Fred and I will get the blame for the whole thing.", George commented during one of their planning sessions. Angelina and Renee had insisted that they be included in the prank planning process. After all, it had been Angelina's idea.  
  
"Of course, we're innocent. I haven't had detention ever and neither has Angelina. Why would they suspect us?" Renee smiled, faking innocence.  
  
The singing cauldron was a success. Snape had just gotten rid of the electric blue hair and swept into potions dignity renewed. That was, until he got to his cauldron. He opened his mouth and was about to begin his lecture when he was cut off by a loud soprano voice singing "Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly!!!! Birds fly over the rainbow why then oh why can't I!!!!!"  
  
Snape expression went from unpleasant to murderous in a second. The students were barely able to restrained smirks and several coughing fits broke out from some of the Griffindors. The whole day it was like that, and by the end Snape was fit to burst. Finally during the last class he couldn't take it anymore. Right in the middle of class, he hauled the cauldron up to the astronomy tower and, with all his might, flung it out the window. It didn't stop singing until it hit the ground with a thud, just missing a poor Ravenclaw girl who had been studying on the lawn.  
  
Fred and George got three days of detention. They spent most of the time hammering the large dent out of Snape's cauldron it had suffered from the fall. They didn't think that was fair. After all, It had been Snape who had thrown it out the window. No one suspected for a moment that Renee or Angelina had any part in it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter books are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Her whole family sent Renee letters congratulating her on Hufflepuff's win over Griffindor. Her familiar, a guinea pig named Hermes, came scurrying into the Great Hall with the letters during the morning mail run. She smiled at the cute little teeth marks he left in the envelopes as she tore them open. For some reason Hermes seemed to think he was a owl, even though he couldn't fly. The family owl, Apollo, just humored him and gave him her mail to take to her.   
  
Renee also got a letter form Jack. Jack's family had been friends with her family a long time. They lived in northern Ireland and he had gone to a different school then her. There had been some joking from both families that they should get married someday since he was only a year older then her. There had never been anything but friendship between them, though.   
  
Renee sighed as she read Jake's letter. This was the second he had sent her this week. It didn't contain any news of importance, but the frequency of them bothered her. He had never sent her letters this often when she had first come to Hogworts. He had only started just this year. It worried her, but the only way she could think of to get him to stop sending them was to stop answering them, but that would be rude.  
  
The twins planned a second prank to follow closely on the heels of their now famous "Singing Cauldron" prank. This time they were going to use a spell Fred had picked out called the "Cloak of Many Colors". After being enchanted, Snape's usually severe black robes would constantly switch color and pattern.  
  
The twins thought this was pure genius, but Renee wasn't really paying much attention as they described their plan, she was too busy thinking about Jack and his letters to pay attention to the task at hand. She was snapped out of her troubling train of thought by Angelina asking her a question.  
  
"What was that again." She asked.  
  
"I was just wondering how much longer you are going to be working on this project. We want to gather as much material for the future as possible."  
  
"I'll be doing research for a couple more days, I'll get all the stuff I can."  
  
"Well, lets make it count, these have got to be good." George cautioned her.  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
******  
  
"Have to have powder blue." Angelina said. They were throwing out ideas for colors they could make Snape's robes change.  
  
"Just imagine Snape in powder blue robes!" Fred agreed.  
  
"No, no, hot pink!" George was in a creative furry.  
  
"Or better still pink bunnies!" Renee jumped in.  
  
"Oh, oh, plaid!" Angelina almost shouted. Madam Pince gave her a look fit to kill. After that they sobered up a bit.  
  
"Well, these are really great ideas" Fred whispered quietly, "We need to get the fabric swatches for the spell. George and I would look pretty odd doing something like that and of course then people will suspect we're up to something, so it will be up to you girls."  
  
"Can do. I'll send home for my mom's old scrap bag. She's got some really disgusting prints in there from the seventies." Angelina said  
  
"Don't tell her what it's really for." Renee warned her.  
  
"Don't worry I'll tell her I'm making a scrap quilt or something. She's always trying to get me to act more feminine. That includes me doing stuff like sewing and knitting, not Quidditch."  
  
"Somehow I just couldn't see you doing stuff like that." Fred snickered.  
  
"What, you don't think I could?" she demanded.  
  
"No, no." Fred took a defensive posture.  
  
"Good."  
  
******  
  
The next day an owl came with a package that had been magiced down to a smaller size. When they opened it, however, they found it contained thousands of bits and pieces of different colored fabric. They found a truly hideous plaid pattern that looked like it had come from a pair of muggle golfing pants. There was a really nice shocking pink and a lemon yellow. Fortunately they were able to find a scrape of fleece material decorated with none other then fluffy pink bunny rabbits. They also found a really over done floral patter with gigantic pink roses that they just couldn't pass up. There was a brightly colored rainbow piece and several other interesting colors as well. They laughed themselves silly imagining Snape wearing such outrageous outfits. It was Renee who thought of the bright idea of photographing Snape in each ridiculous costume. They decided to conceal the camera in Snape's class room and enchant it to take pictures automatically. After all memories like these are priceless.  
  
Renee and Angelina snuck out during the night and made their way down to Snape's dungeon class room with Collin's camera. They hadn't bothered to return it because he had just gotten a new one. They secured the camera in some forgotten corner of the class with a excellent view of Snape's podium. Fred and George were probably already on their way to his private rooms to enchant his robes. Their preparations were successful and none of them were caught.  
  
The next afternoon Snape stormed into McGonagall's office.  
  
"I demand that something be done once and for all about those Weasley twins, because THIS," He yelled shaking a fist full of robes at her, which had just changed from the fleece bunnies to lime green, "IS THE LAST STRAW!"  
  
McGonagall had a hard time keeping form smirking as she promised him that it would never happen again.  
  
I wasn't until later in the week that the pictures began circulating around school. Professors would hear laughter in the hallways, but when they turned around they could see nothing amusing. It was days before a teacher discovered the photos and confiscated them. The negatives, however remained in Renee's possession and every now and again new copies would show up. None of the teachers could figure out where they were coming from. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter books are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Renee's second quidditch match was almost as much of a disaster as the first, only this time because they lost. The game against Ravenclaw took place towards the end of November. They were flattened, there was no other word for it. Any hope their victory over Griffindor had given them for a chance to win the quidditch cup was completely gone. She got letters of consolation from her family and Jack. Even the twins and Angelina tried to comfort her, though she knew they must have been hoping for Hufflepuff's defeat since it would renew their own chances at getting the cup. Oh well, Renee sighed to herself, as long as Slytherine doesn't win it again.  
  
Christmas time was almost upon them and they began to plot their next big prank on Snape. This time, in the spirit of the holidays, they planed on transforming him into none other then jolly old Saint Nick.  
  
"I got this from a costume book actually. I'm not sure why they put it in the restricted section." Renee said.  
  
"Perhaps one of the professors actually had enough brains to recognize the prank potential." Angelina suggested laughing.  
  
"I managed to get other costume ideas out of it as well, imagine Snape dressed up for Easter and Valentine's day. I've got one for Saint Patrick's day too."  
  
"So what do we need for this?", George asked leaning over the photographed pages  
  
"Well, we need a false beard and wig. A temporary weight gain potion and lots of it. They give us the spell here to enchant his robes." Renee answered examining instructions for the spell.  
  
******  
  
They choose to pull the prank the day before they would leave for Christmas break. Snape's transformation was so complete that nobody would have suspected it was him   
  
dressed as Santa Clause if it hadn't been for his scowl and lack of cheery laughter. It took Madam Pomprey hours to get him back to his normal, oily black haired, self.   
  
With the camera in it's hiding spot, they were able to get pictures of him attempting to teach class in his Santa out fit. All the students, save those in Slytherine, would periodically dissolve into fits of laughter. As a result more than twice the usual number of potions accidents occurred and Snape's classes had to be canceled for the rest of the day until things could get sorted out. It was an unforeseen bonus for which the perpetrators were particularly glad.  
  
******  
  
Renee went home for Christmas break. Fred and George were staying at Hogworts with their brother Ron. At King's Cross she was greeted by her father, all three of her brothers, her aunt, and, much to her surprise, Jack. She had no idea what he might possibly be doing there. He usually spent his Christmas time with his own family in Ireland, except on occasion when his whole family came to visit theirs for the holidays, bur neither his parents nor his siblings were anywhere in sight.   
  
"Hi Jack", she greeted him trying to keep the note of confusion out of her voice.  
  
"Surprised?", he asked bringing her into an embrace that lasted a little too long for Renee's comfort.  
  
"Yes", she answered him frankly.  
  
"My parents decided to visit our relations in America. None of us kids were too keen on going. Your dad invited us to spend Christmas with your family. Beth and Heather decided to stay at school over the holidays though."  
  
"That's nice", was all Renee could think of too say. She didn't know why, but she was a little annoyed at his being there.  
  
Jack insisted on helping her with all her luggage. Only after he was almost crushed under the weight of her trunk did he give in and allow her brothers to assist him. Justin winked and smile at her as he and Jack passed carrying the trunk between them. Renee rolled her eyes in response.  
  
******  
  
By the time they arrived at her home in a respectable Welsh suburb Renee had finally gotten over the surprise of seeing Jack. This time, as they unpacked her things, he allowed her brothers to take charge of the heavy trunk and Hermes' cage and instead walked with her to the door so he could finish telling her stories about his semester, which he had begun in the car ride. She hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise the whole trip. Every time she tried to talk about the new friends she had made, about the dementors that lurked around Hogsmead, or about the attack by Sirius Black, he would interrupt her and go off on a tangent about something that had happened to him. It was very provoking and not something he normally did. She added that to her list of his strange new behaviors.  
  
She was thinking about this as she walked up the drive. Jack was still talking, but she was no longer paying him much attention. Just as she stepped in the door way Allen, who was further down the walk helping Eric haul her trunk, called out to them. "Stop right where you are.", he commanded. Renee had no idea what he was about, but she was not in any mood to deal with it. She turned to face him. "Why", she demanded simply. Allen merely smiled and pointed upwards. Renee let out and exasperated sigh and looked up. When she saw it, she groaned inwardly. There fixed to the door frame was mistletoe and she and Jack were standing under it.  
  
Everyone one was looking at her expectantly, including Jack. "No way. It's a stupid tradition and I'm not doing it.", she declared and rushed the rest of the way into the house. Jack followed after he,r looking somewhat disappointed and a little hurt.  
  
Renee went straight to her room and shut the door, making it clear to all she wanted to be left alone. She opened Hermes' cage and scooped him up in her arms. "Why does he have to act so weird?", she asked her faithful familiar. Unfortunately Hermes did not have to power of speech, so he could not offer her as much comfort as she would like. She thought of sending a owl to one of her girlfriends in Hufflepuff, but she wasn't close enough to any of them to feel comfortable confiding in them. She could tell Angelina, but she had no idea where she lived and she didn't want to make Apollo search all of England for her. Then it dawned on her and she wondered why it hadn't occurred to her before. Who else could she talk to, but her Aunt Tabitha. She would have to wait until after dinner though, after all the men had gone to the living room to talk quidditch. Normally she liked to join them, but this time she would hang back in the kitchen and offer to help her aunt clear up. It was the perfect opportunity.  
  
Just the thought of being able to talk to someone about her troubles made Renee feel better. She wondered why on earth she hadn't thought of it before. This problem had been on her mind for quite a long time. Content, she stroked Hermes until Eric came up stairs to inform her that dinner was ready.  
  
All through out dinner Jack kept giving her odd looks. Renee's impatience for the meal to end grew. She watched her family's plates intensely, but didn't pay much attention to her own. Her aunt gave her a concerned glance and she returned it with a significant one that promised "later". Fortunately, when you live in a house with mostly men, meals are short. In a mere half hour her brothers and Jack had eaten their way through seconds while her father, a more experienced eater, was well into his thirds. Tabitha was finished with her firsts and wanted no more. Renee had barely touched her meal, but was as finished as she was ever going to get.  
  
Finally, a few minutes later, dinner was over and Renee followed her aunt to the kitchen instead of the men. "Need to talk dear?", her aunt inquired.  
  
"Yes", Renee replied as she began to help wash the dishes.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"What's wrong?", Aunt Tabitha asked kindly.  
  
"He's acting really weird."  
  
"Well at his age when a boy start's acting weird around a girl it means they're in love or infatuated more like."  
  
"Oh please, heavens no. I can't believe it, not after we've been friends for so long."  
  
"You know, best friends often make the best couples."  
  
"Yea I know and it does make sense, but not if one of them doesn't feel that way."  
  
"Very true. I take it you have no such feelings for him?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well then you should let him know."  
  
"But I can't. I mean I don't have the guts to do something like that. If he doesn't like me I'll look like a fool or if he does I'll hurt him."  
  
"But in the end you will probably still be friends. Mark my words, if you let this go on there will be trouble in the end."  
  
Renee didn't say anything in response She finished washing the dishes in silence then went to join the boys in talking quidditch. Somehow though her aunt's words stuck with   
  
her. She was right. It was best to find out now. The hard part would be getting up enough nerve to do it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter books are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Renee sat down on the couch next to her father. Other then a few tell tale giveaways, like moving pictures and a few magical Christmas decorations, no one would have known that this was the liveing room of a wizarding family. Her father, Benjamin Henderson, liked to keep it that way so as to be able to understand muggles better. After all that was his job. The outside of their house blended in with every other house on the street. Her father drove a completely unenchanted car to the nearest public wizarding fireplace and took the flu network to work. They even owned a muggle radio and television. The t.v. was on at the moment, but had been turned down so as to not interrupt the enthusiastic quidditch banter.   
  
As far as the neighbors knew they were a respectable muggle family. They'd all been told that Mr. Henderson worked at a muggle bank in a near by city and no one had any reason to question this. In fact the Henderson family was generally well like by most people on their street and Benjamin made it a point to get to know all their neighbors well.  
  
Renee usually enjoyed talking quidditch with the man folk, but her conversation with Aunt Tabitha had left a sour taste in her mouth and she didn't feel much like talking. She sat in a sullen silence until the seven o'clock news came on and the volume on the t.v. was turned up. Her father always watched the muggle news so that he could get a "muggle perspective" on things. All conversation stopped so that full attention could be given to the news caster. Just as the news anchor was beginning today's top story her aunt came in from the kitchen and sat on the opposite side of her father.  
  
Renee focused all her attention on the news. She was well aware of the fact that Jack was staring at her and she tried her best to ignore it and pretend she hadn't noticed. She fixed her eyes on the t.v. and tried to block out everything else. As she watched, the news anchor switched stories. "In other news," he announced, "The escaped convict Sirius Black is still at large. The authorities urge anyone who has seen the mass murderer to contact the authorities immediately. The public is warned that he may be armed and is extremely dangerous."  
  
Renee stiffened as she heard the name Black mentioned. Her glance shifted instinctively to where her aunt was sitting, white faced with one hand gripping the arm rest of the couch fiercely. Her eyes were fixed on the empty wall directly in front of her. Renee wasn't the only one who noticed her aunt's distress. Her father was looking at his sister with a look of concern and sympathy. Her brothers and Jack were looking at her with similar expressions.  
  
The news anchor had a little bit more to say about Black, then changed to some sappy human interest story about a fireman rescuing some puppies from a burning apartment building, but Renee wasn't paying any attention. She watched as her aunt rose and left the living room. Her father followed seconds latter. The rest of them just glanced around at each other in awkward silence. Everyone one agree silently that it was best to let their father deal with the situation. Renee, who did feel like watching the news anymore, headed back up to her room. She had been excited for Christmas when she'd gotten of the train earlier that day, but after everything that had happened since then had managed to squeeze most of the Christmas spirit out of her.  
  
When Renee got up the next morning it took a few minutes to realize what day it was. A few minutes later her brother's were all pounding on her door shouting that it was time to get up and if she wasn't down stairs soon their wouldn't be any presents for her. Renee shouted back at them that she was already awake and that she intended to take her own sweet time and they should just keep their pants on. There was more pounding and some swearing from Allen when his attempts to magically unlock her door failed thanks to the new enchantment her aunt had placed on it for her. Finally they gave up and went on to their aunt's room and from there to their father's with the purpose of waking them up as well. She smiled and got out of bed and put on her slippers and robe, and headed down the stairs while her brothers went about their self-appointed duty of waking up the entire house.  
  
The Christmas tree in the living room surrounded by presents and the stockings hanging from the mantle piece had been filled to the top with all kinds of candy. One of the best things about Christmas in Renee's opinion was the sugar high that resulted from eating almost nothing but sweets. She sat down on the couch and listed to the rucas going on up stairs. From the sound of things, their father didn't much liking being woken up early on Christmas morning by sons who ought to be old enough to have the patience to wait until a decent hour to open gifts. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of waiting, her brothers came trooping down stairs followed by a grumpy father, a serene Aunt Tabitha, and a confused Jack.  
  
At last they could get down to the business of opening presents. Renee was quite pleased with her haul this year. Her brothers had all pitched in to get her a beater set including two bludgers and a bat so that she could practice at home. From her aunt she got her the set of new dress robes she had requested and her father gave her various memorabilia form her favorite quidditch team. Jack gave her a large bag of jelly slugs. He knew to be her favorite candy, though thought the idea of eating slugs, even candy ones, was kind of gross. Renee liked them because her brothers felt the same way and so were not tempted to steal any.  
  
After opening presents they all had breakfast, then went up stairs to get dressed. The moment they were back downstairs again Aunt Tabitha ordered them all into the kitchen to help her with dinner preparations. To Renee, her father, and her brothers this was nothing new. They knew exactly what needed to be done and how to do it. They'd all been helping her with the holiday feast since they were old enough to hold a spoon. They quickly settled to their favorite tasks. Jack, however, had never so much as helped his mother boil water. Not that he wouldn't have, but it was a well known fact that Mrs. Felt refused to let anyone else in her kitchen besides herself. Jack just stood there for a few minutes not having a clue what to do until Aunt Tabitha gave him one of the simpler tasks and showed him how to do it.  
  
As they sat down to dinner Renee's mood had improved immeasurably over the pervious evening. Presents, good food, and a lack of weird behavior from Jack was enough to almost make her forget her conversation with Aunt Tabitha. She decided as they all sat down to eat that she didn't want to ruin the Christmas holidays for everyone by confronting him now and possibly making a fool of herself. She'd wait until they were back at their respective schools and maybe write him a letter. That way she wouldn't actually have to face him. It wasn't the bravest method, but then again she was a Hufflepuff not a Griffindor.  
  
Dinner was passed for the most part in silence as everyone attacked their food with zeal. Only after they had satisfied themselves was there time to talk. When it was time to clean up Renee volunteered to do the dishes. It was customary for them to help their aunt clean up just as it was for them to help her prepare the meal. Her brothers and father each volunteered for tasks while Jack volunteered to help Renee. As then rest of her family went into the kitchen to clean up Renee began to feel antsy. What if this was an excuse for Jack to get her alone or something? She began stacking dishes in silence, trying her best to appear at ease. Jack was thoughtfully silent for a few minutes as he too stacked dishes. After a few minutes he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry about that whole Mistletoe thing. I know it made you uncomfortable. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the car when you were trying to tell me about how your term went. I guess I was a little too excited at seeing you. I'm sorry."  
  
Renee was surprised by the genuine contrition in his voice. She felt herself relax. This was the Jack she knew. "It's all right.", was all she could think of to say. She smiled at him to show him that she meant it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter books are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The rest of Christmas break was enjoyable and Renee would have been sorry to go back to school, except she hadn't seen her new friends in a while. She knew the moment they got back Fred and George would be planning a new prank and she was ready to get back into action. And of course there was Quidditch too. Hufflepuff was due to play Slytherine towards the middle of march. She was excited for the game, though even if they won it they still wouldn't have a chance at the cup. Griffindor still did and if she could help her friends win it by beating Slytherine it would be almost as good as if she'd actually won it. Almost.  
  
When Renee stepped off the train she was glad to be back. She had meet Angelina on the train and Fred and George were waiting for the both of them in the Great Hall when they got back. Immediately they began to discuss what their next prank should be. Renee suggested that they use one the false nose they had purchased at her suggestion along with a pair of fake teeth she knew they owned and a little magic adhesive. George suggested they thrown a few special warts of the twins own invention. Fred and Angelina agreed to the idea amidst laughter at the thought of what Snape would look like.   
  
The only problem was that there was a risk that Snape might wake up in the middle of the operation. Fred suggested a simple sleeping potion slipped into his drink at dinner the night they planned on pulling the prank. It was agreed that Fred and George would handle the application, Angelina, the brewing of the potion, and Renee would once again handle the photography. Besides using them to provide added amusement Fred and George planned on saving the pictures to make a record for posterity. It was agreed that they'd wait to pull the until after the Slytherine verses Ravenclaw match that was scheduled to take place in about a week.  
  
After the plotting session Renee decided to go up to her dorm room and get a good night's sleep. Traveling and plotting had made her very tired. George offered to walk with her to keep her company. On their way to the Hufflepuff common room they both discussed how their Christmases had gone. They also talked about the Quidditch cup. Renee lamented to him over the fact that they had no chance of winning the cup.  
  
"Don't feel bad.", George told her, "You're a great beater and you do your best."  
  
"Yea, but the only other really good player we have is Cedric. You can't win Quidditch cups with only two good players on your team."  
  
"It's true.", George agreed, "Well, there's always next year." As he said this Renee stopped in front of a picture of a young witch. George had the good manners to leave before Renee spoke the pass word, not that he didn't already know what it was. The different houses didn't guard their secrets as closely as they thought they did. He looked back just as she was disappearing into the porthole.  
  
Renee knew George was just saying that they still had next year to be nice. Hufflepuff house hadn't won a quidditch cup since before her father played for the team. Still she appreciated it very much. in spite of his sometimes, okay frequently, frivolous attitude, he was really a gentleman. She could see him being quite the lady's man if he chose to be. He and his brother were very much a like, but as Renee got to know them better she discovered there were subtle differences. Fred seemed to her to be a bit more bold and confident. The difference was only slight and George was still one of the most bold and confident people she had ever know. She continued to think about it as she got ready and went to bed.  
  
The next afternoon the four of them sat in the library finalizing their plans. Renee really wasn't paying that much attention, she knew what she needed to do and she really needed to practice her transfiguration lesson. They were supposed to know how to change an animal into a dinner plate by class today. She'd been trying it on Hermes and so far she could do it pretty well, but her plate, which was supposed to be white with a gold stripe around the rim, still had spots of brown that matched her familiar's fur. Hermes was baring it all with a patience that would have done any Hufflepuff proud.  
  
George wasn't paying much attention either. He was too busy watching Renee trying to turn Hermes into a dinner plate. Most of the conversation, in fact, was going on between Fred and Angelina, and they had stopped discussing the prank plans several minutes ago. George was only paying just enough attention to nod at the right moments. It was a trick that managed to fool others, but never Fred.  
  
"So, George you think Slytherine will beat Griffiindor if we get to the qudditch cup final, don't you."  
  
"Uh huh, sure, sounds good."  
  
"George you're weren't paying attention to a word I just said were you?"  
  
"What, oh sorry, just spaced off for a second there. What where we talking about?"  
  
"Never mind George, Fred's just playing with you. We finished going over the prank ages ago", Angelina cut in.  
  
"That's good because I've got transfiguration in a few minutes and I'd best be going.", Renee said looking up from Hermes who was currently in his dinner plate form.  
  
"Yea, I don't know about you guys, but I actually have homework to do.", Angelina informed them.  
  
Both the girls rose together and began gathering up their things. Renee turned Hermes back into a guinea pig and tucked him under one arm. "I'll see you guys later.", she told them and walked out of the library. "See you guys later, I'll be in the common room, if you need me.", Angelina said, then followed suit.  
  
No sooner had Angelina made it out of ear shot, then Fred turned to his twin and demanded, "You fancy her don't you?"  
  
"Who? Angelina? No!"  
  
"Not Angelina, don't play stupid with me. You know who I'm talking about. You fancy Renee. You can deny it all you want, but you can't fool me. I know you and I saw the way you were staring at her just a few minutes ago and I see the way you act around her. I'm not blind you know."  
  
George considered denying it. He was very good at denying things, but he knew Fred, of all people, would not be fooled one bit. Besides, so what if he liked Renee. It was no big deal. She was a nice girl, a great girl in fact, so why should he not like her.   
  
"As a matter of fact I do like her. I like her a lot."  
  
"Excellent. Admitting it is the first step. So, when are you going to tell her?", Fred replied with a smug smile.  
  
"When you tell Angelina how much you fancy her."George had the satisfaction of seeing the smug smile disappear from Fred's face. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter books are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Slytherine gained a narrow victory over Ravenclaw in the next quidditch match of the year, increasing Griffindor's chances of getting the cup even more. Still, if they lost their next game, which was against Ravenclaw, they would lose all chance for the cup. Renee's Griffindor friends seemed very concerned about their up coming match which was in mid-February. Renee's next match wasn't until march. They'd be playing Slytherine.  
  
"If we beat Ravenclaw, you guys need to beat Slytherine, not that you wouldn't have to any ways, but if you do it will make it easier for us to win the cup. The more you win by the less we'll have to beat them to win the cup.", George told Renee the day after the match. The four of them were sitting together on the lawn discussing their favorite subject, Quidditch.  
  
"We'll try our best and I must admit I'd love to beat Slytherine. That would be so sweet.", Renee agreed, "So, what about that Firebolt of Harry's. Has McGonagall given it her okay yet?"  
  
"Nope.", Fred answered with a sigh, "She still thinks it might be jinxed. It's a crime really. It has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life."  
  
"Really?", Angelina asked with a slight hit of displeasure that escaped Fred's notice  
  
"Yea, it's perfect."  
  
"So, you would pick a Firebolt, over say, a really good looking girl?", Angelina asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know...", Fred was blushing and trying to hide it, but only George knew the real reason why.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could see it," Renee sighed, not noticing Fred's blush.  
  
That night their prank preparations went over well. The only thing Renee had to do was make sure the camera in Snape's dungeon had plenty of film in it and that the spell that made it take pictures automatically was still working. She returned to her common room, no one the wiser. Her house mates had all believed her completely when she told them she was going to stay up late to study and no one had bothered waiting up for her. She slipped quietly up the stairs and into her bed without anyone having noticed she was gone.  
  
The prank was a smash hit. Everyone except Slytheine house was laughing themselves silly at Snape's grotesque appearance. Renee smiled to herself as she snuck into the potions class room later that day, when it was empty, to retrieve the film form the camera. She deposited it in her pocket and made her way back to the Hufflepuff common room, where she placed in packet along with a few knuts and addressed it to the magical photo developing shop in Diagon Ally. Then she went to the owlery, where Apollo was waiting for her. She tied the small package to his leg and he flew off.  
  
The next morning during breakfast Hermes brought her the mail. Among various other letters was a thick envelop sent to her from a Diagon ally address She opened it and glance at it's contents quickly. Sure enough, it was the pictures and the negatives. She slipped it into her robe pocket quickly, glancing around her to make sure no one had noticed. Then, as calm and cool as could be, she opened and read the rest of her mail as she finished her breakfast.  
  
That afternoon, when all classes had ended, Renee made her way through the hallways. She was on her way to meet her Griffindor friends in an empty class in an out of the way part of the castle, where they planned to look of the photos together. She had been waiting all day to look at them herself. She had not dared to, for fear she might get caught with them. When she got there the twins and Angelina were already waiting for her.   
  
"Do you have them?", George asked eagerly as she sat down at the table with them.  
  
Renee smiled and produced the envelope. She opened it, and spread it's contents out on the table. They spent the next hour looking over the photos and laughing themselves silly. When they were finished, George put them in an envelop of his own, but Renee kept the negatives, which she tucked into her herbology book. The plan was that the twins would distribute the pictures so that they could not be tracked back to her, not that they'd ever been traced as far back as the twins, but they took the precaution anyways. She would keep the negatives so that they could get more copies without raising any suspicion.   
  
After looking over the pictures, Renee needed to get to the library. She had some studying to do. Since it was their fifth year the teachers were piling on the homework and she had a major project due in transfiguration soon. She was in such a hurry to get there, in fact, that she didn't see Mrs. Norris standing there until she tripped fight over her. All her books went flying out of her hands, including her herbology book, which spilled it's secret contents all over the floor of the hallway. The accident had given the cat such a fright that she had run off immediately. Renee breathed a sigh of relief when she saw this. Fortunately there was no one else in the hallway either. With another sigh of relief she settled down to the tedious task of gathering it all up, starting with the negatives.  
  
Renee was halfway through gathering everything up when she hear someone clear their throat behind her. She jumped up and turned to face Professor Snape, who was looking down at her with an ice cold glare. She quickly tried to hide the negatives, so that he wouldn't see what they were.  
  
"What happened here?", Snape demanded.  
  
"I, I just tripped that's all and all my stuff went all over the place. I was just picking it all up professor. I didn't mean to block the hallway", Renee tried to explain hastily.  
  
"And what are those?", he asked pointing at the floor. Still laying there, next to her herbology book, were two negatives she had missed.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just some negatives from pictures my family took over Christmas break." Renee was so nervous she was starting to sweat now.  
  
Snape, who obviously didn't believe her explanation, bent down to pick one up. He stared at it for several minutes, his face turning redder and redder by the second. Renee just stood there, her eyes fixed on the stone floor.  
  
"Where are the rest?"  
  
"The rest?"  
  
"Do act stupid with me girl, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
Reluctantly she produced the other negatives she had been attempting to hide. He snatched them from her hands and flipped through them all. Renee could see his rage building with each successive negative. He was so upset he couldn't find to words to rant at her. She knew she was doomed.  
  
Finally, after Professor Snape had spent what felt like an eternity looking at them, he pocketed them and beckoned for her to follow. They made their way in silence towards Professor Sprout's office. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter books are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"I must say, I'm very disappointed in you Miss Henderson," Professor sprout told her gravely as she stared at Renee form across her desk. "I would have expected better of you then to get yourself involved in this kind of activity. However, as serious as this offense may be, it is your first, so you will only receive a months worth of detention and 100 points will be deducted from Hufflepuff house. Understand however, that if you continue to participate in such activities further and more serious action will have to be taken,. Should something similar occur I would no longer be willing to offer a letter of recommendation to which ever wizard teaching collage you choose to attend. I will also be sending a letter home to your father, informing him of this."  
  
The sick feeling in Renee's stomach grew as Professor Sprout lectured, but she nodded her understanding. She wasn't going to be expelled, but that was the only good thing. She was going to need that letter of recommendation if she wanted to go any place decent for her further education. She had okay grades, but they were nothing spectacular. She couldn't screw up again if she wanted to keep it.  
  
Even worse then that however, was the letter home to her father. She could only imagine how disappointed he was going to be with her, and her aunt as well. Her father had always taken pride in their family's impeccable record. Even her brothers, who liked to tease her and act immature sometimes, had never had a black mark placed on their records at Hogworts. They had always been loyal, hard working, and well behaved students. Her father always told them that the way one behaved at school set the pattern for behavior as an adult.  
  
What's he going to think of me, she moaned mentally to herself. How am I ever going to face him?  
  
When the lecture was over, Renee shuffled out of the Hufflepuff Head's office. She made her way through the halls to the Hufflepuff common room. Fortunately for her it was mostly empty this time of day. With the weather so nice most students would rather go outside to study, then be cooped up in the common room. She trudged up the steps to the fifth year girl's dorms and collapsed on her bed. All the tears that she had been holding back in Professor Sprout's office began to pour out of her eyes in torrents. Hermes squeaked sympathetically, but it didn't help much.  
  
George didn't know anything was wrong with Renee until the next morning, when he and Fred walked into the Great Hall and spied her poking at her breakfast with a sullen air. Her face was pale and her eyes looked red and tired. She had spent the rest of the after noon crying until she had finally fallen asleep. She had also refused to speak to anyone about what was wrong, though it was obvious to all her house mates that something was the matter. He exchanged a significant glance with Fred, who had noticed Renee as well and resolved to figure out what the matter was by any means necessary  
  
George did not have to wait long, however, before he began to get some idea of what was going on. The rumor mill had already begun to buzz. As he and Fred took a seat next to Lee Jordan he was talking with another Griffindor about rumors concerning Renee's visit to Professor Sprout's office. Apparently, only the fact that it was supposed to have had something to do with the pictures of Snape circulating around the school made the rumor worth repeating. As George eavesdropped shamelessly on the conversation he grew more and more worried. He knew how much her reputation meant to her. She would not be taking this well at all.  
  
Renee sat at the Hufflepuff table staring at her food. She tried to ignore the looks and the whispers, but she still couldn't manage to make herself focus on her breakfast. Mail would be coming soon and, for once in her whole time at Hogworts, she was not looking forward to it. It seemed to her like she waited for hours for the inevitable to occur. She dreaded it, but knowing she couldn't avoid it, she wished she could just get it over with. When she saw the first owl fly over head her heart dropped. Hermes was nowhere to be seen, but she soon saw Apollo flying overhead. He had a white envelope attached to his leg. It clearly wasn't a howler, but that didn't make her dread opening it any less.  
  
When Apollo landed Renee took the letter from his leg with trembling fingers. The family owl only stayed long enough to be sure she got the letter. Once Renee had it in her hand Apollo took off with a flutter of his wings. She ripped the envelop open hastily. She read the letter over once, then folded it back up a placed it back in the envelope. The envelop, she slipped into the pocket of her robes. Then she stood up quickly and hurried out of the Great Hall.   
  
Renee stopped walking a little ways down the hall and leaned against the wall to try and compose herself. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to try and calm herself. Her father had merely written that he was disappointed in her and that he did not approve of what she had done. In other words, the letter had said pretty much exactly what Renee had expected it would. That didn't lessen it's impact, however. It just make the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach grow.   
  
"Um, Renee?"  
  
The sound of a voice right next to her ear made Renee jump. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Fred and George standing near her. She hadn't heard them coming at all.  
  
"Renee, we heard about what happened," George began.  
  
"And we just wanted to say that we're sorry." Fred finished.  
  
"After all you wouldn't have gotten in trouble if it hadn't been for us." George said  
  
Renee sighed deeply. "It's not all your guys' fault. It was my choice to get involved. I didn't have to help, but I wanted to"  
  
The twins nodded their heads silently.Neither of them could think of anything more to say. George felt like her ought to say something more, but for once in his life no words would come. It was a very unnerving feeling. They didn't stand there waiting for long though. Soon it was time for class. As Renee rushed off to herbology, George felt the awkward feeling go away. Once she was out of sight Fred turned to his brother. "Why did you say anything?" he asked as they started down the hall towards their next class.  
  
"Hey, you didn't say anything either, besides I couldn't think of anything, so sue me," George defended himself.  
  
"Hah, if she has you tongue tied, then you must really fancy her," Fred laughed.  
  
George scowled at him. "Well what about the way you start acting like an idiotic show off every time you get anywhere near Angelina."  
  
"I do not!" Fred protested  
  
"You do too," George shout back. The two of them argued like that, the rest of the way to class 


End file.
